


朋友，你听过ABO吗

by hdslj72bklLKUH87Y



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdslj72bklLKUH87Y/pseuds/hdslj72bklLKUH87Y
Summary: 想了想还是决定发出来，脸鱼实在唏嘘
Relationships: Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos, Sami Khedira/Mesut Özil, Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer, Toni Kroos/Thomas Müller
Kudos: 1





	朋友，你听过ABO吗

**Author's Note:**

> 想了想还是决定发出来，脸鱼实在唏嘘

脸鱼，新穆，KTK，前后有意义。

01

是什么决定了性别分化，先天的基因还是后天环境的诱发？梅苏特厄齐尔敲下了选修课论文的第一行。

“性别这一性状受6对等位基因决定，并受卵细胞细胞质中线粒体所含DNA影响，alpha的6对等位基因皆为显性基因，omega的6对等位基因则全是隐形基因，除此之外的基因组合将会分化为Beta。而线粒体中的DNA会对Beta产生影响，导致隐形alpha的产生。”

厄齐尔对着屏幕打了个大大的哈欠，显示屏里蹦出穆勒的视频通话请求，他不情愿地点下接受。

“我觉得我一定是隐形alpha！”

厄齐尔掏掏耳朵，把通话音量降到最小。

“哦，这样啊，还有事吗，没事我去写论文了。”

“说真的，你不觉得我特别有侵略性吗作为一个beta来讲”穆勒的表情陡然深邃起来，整张脸贴近了摄像头。

看着屏幕里突然放大的人脸，厄齐尔默默把视频窗口最小化，论文灵感完全被褶子堆叠出的人脸吓没了。

“性别这东西你就不能坦然点吗，我还觉得我是alpha呢。”

“不不不咱俩不一样你就是omega，你是我见过最omega的omega了。”

“拜托你只见过我和托尼两只omega，而且你要是觉得自己是隐形alpha那就等托尼发情的时候标记他试试成了最好不成你也不吃亏毕竟能和一个omega啪啪啪也够你吹上半辈子了，不过讲真的什么真爱就能激发隐形alpha这种设定真的是太言情了。”

“我和托尼是纯洁的初恋，我们昨天才刚牵过手！”

“我知道你作为一个beta和一个omega在一起压力很大，但是我的论文真的要写不完了，这种严肃的生理问题咱们改天再聊。”

他把整个显示屏关掉，转身扑在床上。

要是没有这种该死的性别分化就好了。

“你希望穿越到没有ABO的世界里去吗。”

一个磁性的男声响在厄齐尔耳边5厘米处，吓得他发情期差点提前。

等他终于手忙脚乱地翻过身看到入侵者带着傻笑的脸，他觉得自己有必要再注射一支抑制剂了。

“AHA，不用怕，我是神可以满足你的愿望啊。”

厄齐尔狠狠眨了眨眼，自称是神的傻笑脸还在。

“好啊，那你带我穿越吧。”

原本准备要做出长篇解释的神被噎住了。

“你，这样就相信了？”

“不然呢？”

“好吧，既然你这么相信本神，那就送你个双人游吧，你可以带一个朋友。”

厄齐尔脑子里闪过天天抱怨beta属性的穆勒，脱口而出“我选托马斯穆勒”。

“没有别的要求了吗”神俏皮地眨眨眼。

“没了。”

眼前一黑之前，他好像看见神不怀好意地笑了。

02

穆勒一觉醒来发现自己躺在警局的长椅上，对面的桌子前坐着一个穿着警服的高大警察。

“呃，咳咳，那个，我怎么在这里”就像很久没说过话一样，他的嗓音沙哑地吓了自己一跳。

“你是我早晨在警局旁边的草丛里发现的，你身上什么都没有我就先把你带到警局了。看你也没有喝酒，呼吸也挺平稳，穿的也不像流浪汉，你家在哪。”

警察先生虽然身材高大，但略微婴儿肥的脸和柔软的声线还是让穆勒迅速放下了防备。

“我叫托马斯穆勒，我…”穆勒梗住了，他难得地说不出话来，他的脑袋里空空荡荡，除了自己的名字他想不起其他和自己有关的东西。

“我忘了。”

警察先生看到低着头声音落寞的卷毛青年，没忍住伸手揉了揉。

“没关系的你可以先住我家慢慢想。”

警察先生金色的头发看起来很柔软，他说不出为什么只觉得那样熟悉。

“好啊。”

03

厄齐尔抱着胳膊站在晚风飕飕的大街上心里不停咒骂着那个莫名其妙自称是神的家伙，是的他还穿着背面印有金鱼的omega平权睡衣。

正当他趿拉着骚气豹纹人字拖准备找个地方避避风的时候，一件西装外套被披在了他的身上，他瞪着眼前只穿一件衬衫却工工整整打着领带手里还拿着一个可笑的公文包的黑发且有着浓郁胡子的人。

赫迪拉被他瞪地有些发毛。

“你能不能别这么睁着眼睛看我。”

“我不睁眼怎么看你？？？”

“小朋友你是离家出走了吗？”

“我不是小朋友。”

“那你需要帮助吗”赫迪拉表示这几年也不是白帮表姐看孩子的，对付这种半大不小的中二少年什么的他有的是耐心。

“你能闻到我的信息素吗？你知道什么是ABO吗？你经历过发情期吗？你有没有觉得很想标记我或者闻到不寻常的香味？”虽然那个不靠谱的神说让他穿越到没有ABO的世界，但道他说的是整个世界全是alpha还是全是beta呢，又或者全是奇怪的另一种性别分化，当然了全是omega是不可能的，但总要先问清楚不是吗。

虽然厄齐尔说的话他都没怎么听懂，但他还是机智地抓住了“发情”两个字，这可不是什么好词，据他所知没有多少正经的人会把这俩字挂在嘴边，看来眼前这个只穿睡衣的小伙子还是个失足青年，赫迪拉感觉自己的社会责任感正熊熊燃烧。

“你是生活上遇到了什么困难吗，没有地方去？我可以给你提供一份正经的工作，帮我打扫卫生做做饭什么的，我管你吃住”赫迪拉把手放在厄齐尔的肩上，露出真诚又正义的微笑。

虽然这听起来有些居心不良，但总比在街上吹风强。

“好吧。”

赫迪拉打了个哆嗦，不知是夜太凉还是眼太大。

04

诺伊尔警官深吸一口气，推开了家门，果不其然看见一人一猫整齐地蹲在门口等着他。

“曼努你回来啦，要不要洗个澡先。”

自从前几日卷毛青年想起自己的属性是beta，而诺伊尔甚至不知道自己的属性是什么，一场“曼努你别跑啊我帮你看看你是什么属性”的拉锯战就此展开。

“曼努你不要害羞嘛，你让我看看万一你是omega而且在公共场合发情了怎么办，虽然说你一把年纪了还没发过情八成是个beta或者alpha但这种事谁说的准呢。”

从那以后，穆勒和他养的猫多了一个共同的爱好——千方百计看他洗澡。

诺伊尔从冰箱里拿着两瓶啤酒走近沙发准备和穆勒一起看一场球赛，听到声响的一人一猫同时回头，像是达成了某种协议般看得他毛骨悚然。明明人是自己捡的，猫是自己养的，诺伊尔警官突然觉得一阵心累。

“站在那干嘛呀，来来来我们一起看球”诺伊尔看见穆勒的笑向后踉跄了一步，吞了口口水才一步一挪坐在沙发的边上。

穆勒抱着猫迅速挪到紧靠诺伊尔的地方，纯良地窝在他旁边，平日里爱答不理十分高冷的灰色短毛猫也难得温顺地趴在诺伊尔的腿上，甚至毫无廉耻地卖萌。

我们的警官大大不到一分钟就沦陷了，开始享受这种儿女双全(？)的幸福晚年生活。

于是当那坨灰色的毛跟着他走进卧室的时候，他没有觉察到任何的不妥，当然更没有觉察到和他互道晚安后的卷毛青年和短毛猫奇异的视线交汇。

对于在警校受过正规训练外加经历过两年卧底生涯的诺伊尔警官来说，当有人半夜潜入你的卧室并试图扒下你的睡裤时惊醒并将其反手按在床上不是什么难事。

“哎哟，疼疼疼疼…曼努是我呀。”

“托马斯？我锁了门你怎么进来的。”

角落里蹲着的短毛猫邀功似地叫了一声。

被放开的穆勒又再次朝诺伊尔扑过去试图扒下他的睡裤。

“曼努你就从了我吧，我也是为你好。”

混乱之中穆勒顶到了不该顶的地方，等他反应过来的时候自己已经被双手按在床头动弹不得。

“你这么想知道我是什么属性，干嘛不自己试试？”

后来的后来，托马斯如愿以偿地知道了这是一个没有ABO性别分化的世界，只不过他的房东兼饲主在某方面比较突出而已。

05

厄齐尔发情了，说好的没有ABO的美好新世界呢。

面色潮红裹在汗湿的被子里的厄齐尔被赫迪拉挖出来时还发着烧，赫迪拉赶紧手忙脚乱地用凉水浸过的毛巾帮他擦汗。

厄齐尔无意识地贴近凉凉的毛巾，又顺势攀上赫迪拉的手臂。

这天杀的发情期到底会不会怀孕，和这个世界的人啪啪啪能帮我度过发情期吗。

可是他的脑子已经不足以继续思考这些问题以及持续对那个神发动语言攻击，是的，他把赫迪拉扑倒在了床上。

“等等等等一下，虽然咱们朝夕相处了一段时间我也确实…”他的话被厄齐尔的嘴堵上了，他艰难地控制自己不要回吻并把显然已经不能正常思考的厄齐尔推开。

“虽然我不知道你为什么突然主动，但我是想和你认真开始一段关系的，不领证也要一直走下去的那种。”

压在赫迪拉身上的厄齐尔显然是耗费了一段时间才理解了这段话，然后他就哭了。

赫迪拉再次手忙脚乱地给他递毛巾，却被他推开之后拉进另一个吻里。

原本长达3天的发情期只一天就顺利度过了，但赫迪拉先生显然有些意犹未尽呢。

06

厚重的防盗门被从里面打开时，看到对面站着的诺伊尔和穆勒，厄齐尔愣在原地。

而凭空出现的带着巨大笑容的神则让剩下的三个人也愣在原地。

“不是去萨米高中同学家吗为什么托马斯会在这里，还有那个天杀的神。”——厄齐尔

“不是萨米要带他男朋友来吗这个凭空出现的人又是怎么回事。”——诺伊尔

“咦，外星人。”——穆勒

“咦，到底哪个才是曼努的男票。”——赫迪拉

“AHA，你们都在呀，过得还习惯吗？”神顺利地收到三道疑惑的目光和一道更比三道强的巨无霸怨念目光

三个人在听完厄齐尔的简述后都花了好一会才消化了整个经过。

“所以说咱们以前认识？”托马斯仔细端详厄齐尔。

“啊不好意思，失误失误”，说罢神打了个响指，“现在你应该都想起来了吧”。

穆勒没有回答他，低着头，诺伊尔也无法看清他脸上的表情。

许久的沉默，神尴尬地一直挠头。

“托尼他，他还好吗？”

“他也完全不记得你啦，前几天和你们的克洛泽学长表白成功，现在已经在一起了”神在厄齐尔的瞪视下声音越来越小，低着头不时瞟一眼坐在沙发上一言不发的穆勒。

诺伊尔看看穆勒，又看看厄齐尔，想问又不敢问。

“那就好，这样我就放心了。”

实在受不了压抑的气氛，神准备跑路。

“等一下！我怎么还会有发情期！”厄齐尔眼疾手快拉住了神的衣角。

“那是你大脑习惯性的假性发情，并没有什么卵用习惯就好。”

砰地一声，只剩4个人在诺伊尔的公寓各自凌乱。

“曼努，我改天再来看你，我们先走了，你们慢慢聊。”

现在只剩两人一猫在客厅里诡异地沉默着。

“托尼是我初恋。”

“哦”诺伊尔认真的数着自己的手指。

“我们从小一起长大，13岁那年他发现自己是个Omega，我们就约好了，虽然我是个beta，但我们依然约好了等长大我们就结婚。”

“噢”他开始专注手上的死皮。

“所以我从来没有考虑过其他人。”

“嗯”他从来没发现右手中指的老茧这么好玩。

“所以我是习惯了一直和他在一起，这种习惯把我们俩限制在只有彼此的小世界里，尽管我们心里也知道并不是对方最好的选择。那个奇怪的神出现的很突然我也完全没得选，可也是因为他我才能走出这个小世界，你才是我最好的选择，曼努。”

刚刚还有些吃味的诺伊尔嗷的一声把穆勒扑倒在沙发上，都是成年人了还有什么不能通过啪啪啪来搞定。

最后我们祝福各自在平行世界里幸福生活的他们，当然了假性发情这么有情趣的设定赫迪拉是不会让它轻易被治好的。


End file.
